Valentine's Week  Rose Day
by DarkMoonKilling
Summary: First part of a series of one shots dedicated to Valentine's Week going from the 7th to the 14th. Fluffy Gajeel/Lucy


**February 7****th**** – Rose Day**

**Summary:** A series of one shots dedicated to Valentine's Week going from the 7th to the 14th. Various series and pairings.

**Pairing:** Gajeel/Lucy

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own anything; I'm really just playing in someone else's sandbox for a little while.

/

It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild. Mirajane was chatting to Lucy in between serving people at the bar, Cana was drinking her fifth barrel of alcohol so far and Natsu and Gray had started fighting and had dragged several other guild members into it. Gray was down to his boxers and Juvia was watching her Gray-sama from behind a pillar. The sound of the door being slammed open made the brawl pause momentarily for the fighters to see who had entered, hoping it wasn't Erza. Gajeel strode in, a large bouquet of roses in his hands. He paused and scanned the room, seemingly looking for someone. With everyone watching him Gajeel made his way over to the bar before stopping next to Lucy and clearing his throat slightly. "Bunny-girl," he started before pausing.

He shook his head slightly. "_Lucy._"

He proffered the bouquet of roses to her, looking ever so slightly nervous, saying, "Here. For you. They're for you."

Once Lucy had taken the roses, looking fairly shocked, but with a growing blush on her pretty face, he nodded slightly, turned and walked away before leaving a silent guild hall behind. Lucy watched him leave, before turning to inspect the unexpected gift. There were nine roses all together, but one of the roses appeared to be made of red and green metal, delicately and intricately forged to look as realistic as possible. Finding a small folded card within the wrapping paper, Lucy opened it.

_Lucy,_

_I'll love you until the last rose dies. _

_Be mine? _

_Gajeel_

Mirajane, looking over her shoulder squealed, "That's so romantic! What are you going to do, Lucy? Are you going to accept? I think you'd make such a cute couple!"

"I don't know Mira," Lucy replied slowly, "I need to think about it. But the roses are lovely. I'm going to go home and put them in a vase of water so they don't start to wilt. I'll see you later Mira."

"Okay! Let me know what you decide!"

/

Making her way back to her apartment, Lucy thought about Gajeel's sudden confession and what her feelings for the Iron Dragon Slayer were. She was almost home when she suddenly had an epiphany. Summoning Plue, she began looking for the dragon slayer so that she could answer his question. Eventually, she found him in a park sitting on a bench staring up at the sky. Making her way over, she sat next to him. "Gajeel?" She asked, turning towards him.

"Hm? Yeah?" He kept his face turned towards the sky, but glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Did you mean it? What you wrote on the card?"

Turning to face her properly, Gajeel ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. I meant it. Didn't think I'd be able to make it come out right if I said it, so I wrote it down." He confessed in a low voice.

"Oh. I always thought that it was Levy you were interested in." She looked down at the bouquet in her hands.

Raising a pierced eyebrow, Gajeel answered the unspoken question, "I like her, but she's just a friend. You're…different." He paused but before Lucy could say anything else continued in a slightly bitter voice, "You don't have to accept. You probably like that idiot Natsu, anyway. I just figured I should try anyway."

Lucy's head snapped up to stare at the dragon slayer, before to his confusion she started laughing. "Oi, what's so funny?" He demanded.

"Me and _Natsu_? God, I love the moron, but he's just a friend and team mate. He's my best friend. Nakama. That's all he is." Calming down from her laughing, Lucy smiled softly at him, "I was asking because I wanted to be sure you were being serious, but I came to find you to say 'yes' to your question."

Gajeel stared at her in mild confusion before realising what she was talking about. Surprised, but with a growing bubble of happiness he asked, "Really?"

At her nod he leaned forward and engulfed her in a hug and murmured against her hair, "Good. I'm not going to let you go."

/

/

AN _One of my favourite pairings for all that I can never find it_. _Not all that used to writing Gajeel, so I think he might be a bit out of character, but whatever. I think most people would be a little out of character when confessing and what not, but let me know what you think. For everyone who was asking for a sequal, it's up now, as Valentine's Week Valentine's Day._


End file.
